


Overthinking

by Microjo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Health Issues, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: When Dean is rescued from a Djinn's lair, he avoids the reader, and she wants to know why.





	Overthinking

A/N here's the Dean imagine for the anon who requested it. Thank you for requesting something SPN! I haven't written for Dean in sooo long.

Pairing: Dean Winchester x reader

Summary: after Dean is rescued from the Djinn, he avoids the reader and she wants to know why 

Warnings: mention of blood and death, health issues, and cursing

 

"Dean! Dean, you asshole, wake up!"

Dean woke to the sound of your shouts and two hands on either side of his face. He blinked, his vision blurry for a moment as he wondered where he was. You sighed in relief once you saw his eyes opening, and handed him a water bottle. He slowly took it, but his eyes widened at the sight of blood splattered all over your face, clothes, and hands. "What the hell happened?" He rasped as you wiped your hands off on your now ruined jeans. You smirked,"I bashed a Djinn's head in. Come on, let's get you home."

Sam walked back into the warehouse the Djinn had Dean in to help you walk Dean to the impala. He was covered in a bit of blood as well, but not nearly as much as you had on you. Dean's body was weak from the blood loss, so he mostly just leaned on you both for support until he was sat in the front seat of the impala (although he tried to convince you both he was fine to drive). You and Sam both quickly shut him down, but he didn't fight too much as he rested his head against the cool window. Luckily, the Djinn hadn't had him long, so his blood loss wasn't so bad he needed a blood transfusion.

You'd gone to the motel the three of you were staying in to wash up and rest before heading back to the bunker. Dean was quiet, which was unusual for him, only speaking to complain about you forcing him to eat an apple and drink some water to regain his strength. He wanted a burger and a beer, but you told him he could have one on the way home before going to shower. Dean pouted, and grumbled as he took a bite of the fruit, although he knew you just cared about him. Still, he couldn't look you in the eye. You figured he was just tired from the events, but it was actually so much more.

The drive back to the bunker lasted a few hours, and Dean had slept most of the way as Sam drove, still not trusting that Dean was feeling 100% better as he nearly fell over from his dizziness when he got up to shower.

You were dozing in and out of consciousness on the way, not fully asleep but not fully awake either. So, when Dean began to mumble and jump randomly as he slept, you heard it and glanced at Sam, who was glancing back at you also. "Dean," you muttered, leaning over the seat to shake him gently.

"Dean," you repeated, a bit louder, shaking him a bit harder as he continued to flinch. He woke with wide eyes and a gasp, to which you frowned at. "You okay, man?" Sam asked, brows furrowed deeply in concern. Dean cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown,"I'm fine."

You were believing him,"Are you sure?"

He tensed as you laid a soft hand on his arm, and he nodded curtly,"I'm fine, Y/N." He shrugged your arm off, and a hurt look appeared on your face for a split second, until you pushed it off and sat back in your seat.

He didn't speak for the rest of the way home. He didn't even speak when you arrived at the bunker, and barely spoke to you at all. He would communicate with Sam easily, but whenever you spoke to him, his eyes would get a look you didn't recognize before he gave a short response and busied himself with something else. Finally, one night as you tossed and turned in your bed, unable to fall asleep or think of anything else but Dean, you'd decided you'd had enough of the silent treatment and wondering what you'd done wrong.

You got out of bed and walked out and towards his own room, where he lay in bed unable to sleep or think of anything else besides you and what the stupid Djinn had put in his head. He knew it wasn't real, but it sure felt like it was. He wanted it to be– well, until it happened.

-

"Dean, baby, come on. We're going to be late!" You called out as you slipped your shoes on. "We are not going to miss our kids fifth grade graduation, Dean Winchester. Hurry your ass!" You laughed, although a serious tone was hidden under it. He hurried down the stairs of your house with a small smile,"I've been ready for thirty minutes, Y/N Winchester." You rolled your eyes in a playful manner as he walked toward you, quickly kissing you on your cheek as he slipped past you to grab the keys to the car. He glanced down at the wedding band on his left hands ring finger, and smiled softly. You grabbed his hand, unaware of his thoughts, and pulled him out of the door.

After the short car ride to your twins' school, you hurriedly pulled him along towards the gym where the event would take place. He slowed you down, pulling you carefully against his chest,"Hey, you look beautiful."

You blushed as if it were the first time he's ever told you, smiling up at him lovingly before placing a kiss against his lips. "Can you believe our babies are so grown up?" You sighed, taking in the moment. You still had a few minutes until the principle would start talking. Dean paused, his mouth opening slightly as he thought of what to say. "It... certainly is hard to believe."

He leaned down to kiss you once again before grabbing your left hand in his, pulling you in the same direction as before. He glanced down at the diamond on your ring finger when suddenly, you gasped, your hand ripping from his to move to your head. You cried out in pain, and Dean looked at you with worried eyes. Your knees buckled, and Dean quickly moved to catch you, watching as your eyes rolled back and your body began to shake.

"What, no, no, no! Stop, please," he exclaimed, fear filling his entire body as you suddenly stopped seizing, your body tensing before stilling completely. He quickly pressed two fingers against your neck, but felt nothing. "Fuck! Help, someone help!" He screamed, tears welling in his eyes. He shook your body as people began to crowd around him, having heard his screams. Dean held your body against his, sobbing loudly and begging for you to wake up.

\- 

Dean was shook out of his thoughts by a knock on his door, and he quickly sat up to see you walking inside his bedroom. "Did I wake you?" You asked, to which Dean shook his head and turned his lamp on. You shut his bedroom door behind you, walking forward and sitting on the edge of his bed. He was staring at his lap, silently refusing to look at you.

"Did I do something, Dean?" You suddenly questioned. He shook his head, sighing,"No, you didn't do anything, Y/N."

"Then why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

"Because-" he began, but stopped himself. You scooted closer, placing a hand on his blanket covered leg,"Because what, Dean?"

He tensed under your hand, causing you to quickly pull it back. He frowned at the loss of contact, and grabbed your hand in both of his. "Because I'm scared."

You playfully gasped,"Dean Winchester, scared?" Dean rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "Seriously though, why are you scared?"

His small smile fell. "The Djinn, what he showed me. We.. you and I were married, and we, uh, we had two kids. Twins, actually. They were beautiful," he muttered the last part, lightly shaking his head as it fell. Placing two fingers under his chin, no matter how shocked you were, you made him look back at you. "Well, what happened? Does being married to me sound so terrible?" You laughed, your hand dropping back to your lap. Dean chuckled as well.

"No, actually, it was amazing. You were an amazing mother, you were just amazing in general- are, you are amazing. But, like usual in the Djinn's fantasy world, something bad always happens. You died. In my arms, actually. I think.. I think that the doctors said you had a blood clot in your brain, or something. I don't really know, honestly. I was too upset to really listen to anything they said, and I had to try and console the kids."

You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding, and squeezed his hands in yours. "Wow, sounds terrible."

He nodded, tears pricking his eyes as he relayed the memory in his mind,"It was." Seeing this, you quickly brought him into your arms, allowing him to squeeze you as tight as he wanted. You ran your fingers through his short hair, one hand caressing his back. "Well, the good thing is, is that it wasn't real and I'm okay. I'll even get Cas to check me out and make sure nothing's wrong with me, if that's what it takes to make you quit avoiding me."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his warm breath tickling your neck.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," you said, before remembering something. Djinn's only usually showed you what you wanted most in life. "Wait, so the thing you most want is to marry me?" You grinned, and he quickly pulled back from your arms and stared at you with wide eyes.

"Uh.. I don't- I-"

"The married life doesn't sound so bad, now that I'm thinking about it," you said with a light shrug, causing Dean to chuckled awkwardly. "I don't know- it wouldn't be safe. Not in this world."

You huffed, rolling your eyes,"Dean, you really have to stop thinking so much." Raising your hand, caressing his cheek with your thumb, you leaned in so that your lips pressed gently against his cheek. You began kissing down until your lips met the corner of his, pulling back just barely so you can whisper,"Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you."

He couldn't.

So, deciding you were right, he grabs your cheeks and forces your lips to his, stopping all thoughts for the night.


End file.
